Anakin Solo
Anakin Solo byl rytíř Jedi v Novém Řádu Jedi a byl třetím dítětem Hana Sola a Leiy Organy (Skywalker). Měl dva starší sourozence, sestru Jainu a bratra Jacena. Pojmenován po svém dědovi, Anakinu Skywalkerovi, se jako dítě často obával, že podlehne vábení temné strany a sám se stane Sithem. Ve věku jedenácti let, začal navštěvovat Praxeum Jedi na Yavinu 4, kde se rychle spřátelil s Tahiri Veilou. Společně si užili mnohá dobrodružství, včetně osvobozování duší Massasských dětí. Anakin byl jednou z nejdůležitějších postav v Yuuzhanvongské válce, ve které se zúčastnil v mnohých důležitých bitvách a vymyslel spoustu efektivních taktik proti Yuuzhan Vongům. Ve výsledku jeho vlastní mise na záchranu Tahiri, pomohl Vua Rapuungovi donutit Mezhan Kwaadu mluvit pravdu, Jeedaiské Kacířství - kacířsky směrovalo k naprosté pomoci přinést konec války - což se rychle šířilo mezi Zahanbené. Později Anakin velel útočnému týmu na Myrkr k ukončení hrozby Jedie zabíjejících voxynů, kde položil život, aby hrozbu eliminoval. Životopis Časný život thumb|left|158px|Leia při výběru Anakinova jménaAnakin Solo, syn Leiy Organy Solo a Hana Sola, se narodil na planetě Nespis VIII v roce 10 PBY, rok a půl po jeho sourozencích, dvojčatech Jaině a Jacenovi. Jeho narození bylo předpovězeno jedijským mistrem někdy kolem roku 1000 PřBY. Původně se měl jmenovat Han Solo Jr. po svém otci, ale Leia se ho rozhodla pojmenovat po jeho dědečkovi Anakinu Skywalkerovi. Chtěla, aby očistil jméno jejího otce, a také si přála překonat svůj strach z Dartha Vadera, že by prostřednictvím svého syna mohla vidět, jaký Vader mohl být, kdyby nesešel na Temnou stranu Síly. Anakin se narodil v době velké nestability, kdy byla Nová republika ohrožována ožívajícím Impériem v čele se znovuzrozeným císařem. Anakin strávil první rok svého života na Anothu, izolované planetě, kterou jeho strýc Luke Skywalker a admirál Gial Ackbar našli na ochranu Solových dětí, kde se o něj starala Winter, nejlepší přítelkyně jeho matky. Jeho rodiče ho navštěvovali jen párkrát za rok. Když jeho sourozenci Jacen a Jaina dosáhli dvou let věku, odletěli na Coruscant za Hanem a Leiou, a tak Anakin zůstal na planetě sám. V roce 11 PBY se skupina Imperiálů vedená Furganem, velvyslancem planety Carida, pokusila Anakina z Anothu unést, Winter ho však byla schopna ochránit a zabít většinu útočníků. Nakonec na planetu přiletěli Leia a Ackbar, kteří se dozvěděli o Furganových úmyslech, a odvezli chlapce a Winter pryč. Poté žil Anakin se svými rodiči a sourozenci na Coruscantu. Dětství Vzhledem k tomu, že Leia byla stále rozpolcena mezi diplomacií a jejími mateřskými povinnostmi, pověřila C-3PO, aby se staral o dvojčata a Anakina, zatímco pracovala. Droid si do své paměti uložil soubory o výchově dětí a zhostil se svého úkolu celkem dobře. Poté, co se Chewbacca vrátil spolu s Hanem z Kesselu, pomáhal i on s výchovou a hlídáním dětí Krize Caamaského dokumentu Po objevení částečné kopie Caamaského dokumentu v roce 19 PBY byli Anakin a dvojčata posláni na Kashyyyk, kde na ně dohlížel Chewie a skupina Noghriů. Po skončení krize se všichni Solovi účastnili podpisu mírové smlouvy mezi Novou republikou a Imperiálním zůstatkem na palubě hvězdného destruktoru Chimaera a svatby Luka Skywalkera a Mary Jade. Jedijský výcvik Hledání zlatého glóbu V jedenácti letech začal Anakin studovat na jedijském praxeu na Yavinu IV. Hned večer po příjezdu se setkal s Tahiri Veilou, sirotkem z Tatooine, která se stala jeho nejlepší kamarádkou. Anakinova mise Anakin se trápil představou sebe sama jako Temného Jediho s dědictvím jako vnuk Anakina Skywalkera. Kvůli tomu se mladý jedi snažil dostat na Dagobah do jeskyně, do níž před lety vstoupil i jeho strýc Luke při Yodově výcviku. Mise na Vjun Později ten rok Tionne zjistila, že po smrti Obi-Wana Kenobiho při duelu na palubě první Hvězdy smrti zachránil Vader Kenobiho světelný meč a skryl ho na Vjunu. Vzhledem k tomu,že zprostředkovatel, který jí tuto informaci prodal to mohl říct i někomu jinému, se Tionne bála, aby se někdo nedostal na planetu dříve než ona a neukradl tak vzácný artefakt Starého řádu Jedi, a rychle informovala mistra Skywalkera. Yuuzhanvongská válka Smrt Chewbacci thumb|156px|Anakin a jeho starší bratr Jacen na začátku Yuuzhanvongské válkyV době yuuzhanvongské invaze cestoval Anakin se svým otcem a Chewiem na Sernpidal vyzvednout zásilku Landa Calrissiana. Zjistili, že Vongové ovlivnili gravitační pole planety a jejího měsíce a že měsíc, který padal na planetu, ohrožuje nespočet lidí. Zatímco se pokoušeli evakuovat místní obyvatele, Anakin byl silným větrem stržen pryč, což přimělo Chewieho, aby za ním běžel. Podařilo se mu dostat Anakina do Falconu, ale sám už se do něj nestihl dostat a byl zabit sernpidalským měsícem. Jelikož Anakin v tu dobu pilotoval Millennium Falcona, Han ho dlouho obviňoval ze smrti svého přítele. Trvalo několik měsíců, než se spolu usmířili. Anakin začal vyvíjet jedijské taktiky proti Yuuzhan Vongům. Na Dubrillionu obnovil dávno ztracenou schopnost splynutí v Síle, kterou vyzkoušel se svými sourozenci. Tato technika se ukázala jako velmi účinná, zvlášť když Vongové měli yammoska, který koordinoval jejich lodě. Také navrhl prototyp droida Yuuzhan Vong stopař, který poté rozvíjel Lando Calrissian, stejně jako počítačový program, který analyzoval data jedijské knihovny a napomáhal při plnění jejich misí. Bitva o Dantooine V roce 26 PBY vyslal Luke Anakina na Dantooine, kde měl spolu s Marou zjistit, jestli už Vongové dobyli i tuto planetu. A také doufal, že se Maře nějak podaří zpomalit průběh nemoci, již způsobovaly spóry coomb. Myrkr Anakinova smrt přinutila Jacena, aby se stal vůdcem skupiny. Po jeho zajetí se této role chopila Jaina a společně s ostatními přeživšími se dostala na Hapes. V té době však na krátkou chvíli upadla k Temné straně Síly a Tahiri se psychicky zhroutila. Pohřeb thumb|left|100px|Anakinův duch Anakinův pohřeb se konal na Hapesu, kde se sešli přeživší z Myrkru (kromě Jacena), přátelé a rodina. Všichni Anakina uznávali jako hrdinu. Krátké projevy měli Tahiri, Han, Kyp a Tarc. Po vzpomínkovém obřadu bylo Anakinovo tělo zpopelněno Lukem Skywalkerem. Dědictví Anakinův světelný meč frame|Anakinův světelný mečPo uzavření míru s Yuuzhan Vongy umístil Han Solo Anakinův světelný meč před rytinu Chewieho na Kashyyyku jako rozloučení s oběma z nich. Druhá galaktická občanská válka Anakinova smrt měla hluboký dopad na dívku, kterou miloval. Tahiri se nikdy zcela nezotavila ze ztráty svého přítele. Osobnost a schopnosti Stejně jako jeho jmenovec byl i Anakin pozoruhodně nadaný v Síle, nadaný pilot a zručný mechanik. Vztahy Tahiri Veila thumb|left|284px|První polibek Anakina a Tahiri (26 PBY) >Anakin a Tahiri se poprvé potkali na akademii Jedi, když byli ještě malí. Rychle se spolu spřátelili a pouto mezi nimi bylo posíleno pokaždé, když společně prožili nějaké dobrodružství. Ačkoli byli naprosto odlišní, dokonale se doplňovali a dokázali spolu komunikovat i skrz Sílu. Během Yuuzhanvongské války se mezi nimi vyvinuly romantické city, přestože to ani jeden z nich nedal najevo. Až když byli na stanici Yag'Dhul nuceni ukrýt se do skříňky a mysleli si, že zemřou, dali průchod svým pocitům a políbili se. Než však mohli přemýšlet o plánování společné budoucnosti, Anakin byl zabit na Myrkru a Tahiri se z toho zhroutila. Přesto však její láska k němu přetrvávala i poté, co zemřel. Když se Anakinův duch zjevil Lukovi a Benovi Skywalkerovým ve Chřtánu téměř 17 let po jeho smrti, požádal je, aby řekli Tahiri, že ji stále miluje. Ze zákulisí Anakin Solo byl poprvé zmíněn jako bezejmenné ještě nenarozené dítě Leiy Organy Solo v pátém vydání série Temná říše, kterou napsal Tom Veitch, v roce 1991-1992 odehrávající se v roce 10 PBY. Nedlouho poté psal Kevin J. Anderson triologii Akademie Jedi, která se odehrává v roce 11 PBY, a byl informován, že musí vycházet z událostí Temné říše. Pojmenování Anakin Solo se poprvé objevilo v roce 1994 v románu Hledání Jedi, jenž je první knihou Andersonovi triologie, a jeho vzhled a fyzické znaky byly uvedeny v knize druhé Temný učedník. Při plánování série Nový řád Jedi měl být Anakin hlavní hrdina, který by pak zaujmul Lukovu roli jako vůdce Řádu Jedi. Tento návrh však zamítl George Lucas, který cítil, že by to bylo příliš podobné životu Anakina Skywalkera, který - kdyby neupadl k Temné straně Síly - se také mohl stát jedním z největších Jediů. V důsledku toho bylo rozhodnuto, že Anakin zemře a Jacen se obrátí k Temné straně. Troy Denning, který napsal román Hvězda po hvězdě, ve kterém Anakin zemřel, přijal v roce 2009 zhruba sedm návrhů na průběh této scény. Michael A. Stackpole řekl, že považuje rozhodnutí nechat Anakina zemřít za "odpad charakteru" a že se snažil jeho charakteristikou ve své duologii Temný příliv přesvědčit ostatní, aby Anakinovi "udělili milost." Výskyt {Posouvací_box |content= *''Hledání Jedi (pouze zmínka)'' *''Temný učedník (první zmínka)'' *''Nositelé Síly'' *''Přízrak minulosti'' *''Vize budoucnosti'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Prvotní vektor'' *''Temný příliv I: Útok'' *''Temný příliv II: Pád'' *''Agenti chaosu I: Hrdinova zkouška'' *''Agenti chaosu II: Zatmění Síly'' *''Bod rovnováhy'' *''Hranice vítězství I: Zábor'' *''Hranice vítězství II: Přerod'' *''Hvězda po hvězdě'' *''Temná pouť (pouze tělo)'' *''Nepřátelské linie I: Sen rebelů (pouze zmínka)'' *''Nepřátelské linie II: Bašta rebelů (pouze zmínka)'' *''Zrádce (pouze duch)'' *''Cesta osudu (pouze zmínka)'' *''Heretik I: Zůstatek (pouze zmínka)'' *''Heretik II: Uprchlík (pouze zmínka)'' *''Heretik III: Návrat (pouze zmínka)'' *''Konečné proroctví (pouze zmínka)'' *''Jednotící síla (pouze zmínka)'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King (pouze zmínka)'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' (pouze zmínka) *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' (pouze zmínka) *''Legacy of the Force: Betrayal'' (pouze zmínka) *''Legacy of the Force: Bloodlines'' (pouze zmínka) *''Legacy of the Force: Tempest'' (pouze zmínka) *''Legacy of the Force: Exile'' (pouze zmínka) *''Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice'' (pouze zmínka) *''Legacy of the Force: Inferno'' (pouze zmínka) *''Legacy of the Force: Fury'' (pouze zmínka) *''Legacy of the Force: Revelation'' (pouze zmínka) *''Legacy of the Force: Invincible'' (pouze zmínka) *''Fate of the Jedi: Outcast'' (pouze zmínka) *''Fate of the Jedi: Omen'' (pouze zmínka) *''Fate of the Jedi: Abyss'' (zmínka jako duch) *''Fate of the Jedi: Backlash (pouze nepřímá zmínka)'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Allies'' (pouze zmínka) *''Fate of the Jedi: Vortex' '(pouze zmínka)'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Ascension'' (pouze zmínka) *''Fate of the Jedi: Apocalypse'' (pouze zmínka) }} Kategorie:Jediové Kategorie:Rodina Solo Kategorie:Lidé Kategorie:Členové Nového řádu Jedi Kategorie:Jedinci Kategorie:Muži Kategorie:Rodina Skywalkerů Kategorie:Členové Nové republiky